The Source of My Displeasure
by xSelielx
Summary: Tatsuki and Renji get it on FINALLY ... hahaha - sorry, this summary really sucks. But I'm sure the story doesn't ! Please read and review!


**I totally forgot to add an A/N to this fanfic... so I am adding it now :P I am not being productive ! I should be adding a story to my other fanfics - well at least I am on the right website :D hahahaha, i'm Hilarious - NOT! okay, i'm off... please read and review ! It gives me inspiration!**

* * *

That feeling - there it was again. It was now the third time she felt it this month, and, dammit, Tatsuki was curious as hell. _What the hell was that?_

Tatsuki had recently learned about shinigami and Soul Society, courtesy of Inoue Orihime - her childhood friend. Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't bothered to enlighten her apparently, something she still got angry over. Even though she had held her own suspicions about what Ichigo was actually doing those times he rarely came to school, she had never thought that it would have turned out to be so complicated. And her caring friend, Inoue, had somehow managed to lie to her face as well. _I still barely even comprehend half of this - it all feels like a story from a comic book._

_There! _That similar pressing feeling overcame her, and she gasped. _Where is it coming from? Argh!_ For the past month, Tatsuki had felt an overwhelming force paralyze her, eliciting from her the strangest reactions - excitement, unfounded anger, and desire. The first time it had happened was when she was over at Orihime's house, and she had passed out. Orihime had taken care of her in her state, but during Tatsuki's unconsciousness a certain shinigami had stopped several houses down from Orihime's residence. Unbeknownst to both Tatsuki and Orihime, a red-haired, tattooed shinigami had appeared in Ichigo's place to crash.

"Yo, Ichigo, I am staying here for a little while," declared Renji, already scanning Ichigo's room in which to sleep in.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught that. Did you just say you are staying here, in _my_ room?" questioned Ichigo. The last thing he wanted was Renji, the free-loader, to stay over in his room. Especially, if he was staying here for more than a week. "I may consent to this decision if your stay is no longer than a week. I want my room to stay shinigami-free, I already put up with you in Soul Society."

"Yeeahhhh, yeah, just for a week. No sweat, man. I was given a small vacation from Soul Socisety, and I've been meaning to visit some places in Karakura for some time now. You know, to do some shopping and stuff…" replied Renji, shrugging his shoulders while saying the last part.

"Shopping? You? Am I going deaf?" responded Ichigo, with a face of surprise. "You know what? Don't answer that question. You can sleep on the floor - like hell if I were to offer you my bed."

That had occurred earlier in the month, and soon after Tatsuki started to feel things - at first pleasant, then later annoying. Her curiosity was spiked and stretched thin by now, and the only feeling she was left with was anxiety.

_What if it's one of those Arrancar Orihime was talking about? No, that couldn't be it because Ichigo would have tried to fight it already… I can't just sit here! I'm going to find it! _With finality Tatsuki flung a jacket over her and smoothed her hands through the holes - nothing was going to stop her from finding the source of her displeasure.

* * *

The bitter wind slid past her and between her legs - _I'm so stupid. I should have at least changed into some pants._ She had always detested the uniform skirt, and her situation only added to her hatred towards the damn thing.

_It's getting stronger, but I've been here before. This is where Kurosaki lives…maybe it does have to do with him? What the hell?_ The feeling had increased tenfold and now the feeling had a...scent. A very seducing scent that made Tatsuki want to blush - a thing she rarely did. Before she had knocked on the door, a shadow had loomed above her.

"Who's there?" said Tatsuki, her voice shaking only a little. She wasn't scared, she was just - anxious. _What if it's a hollow? I can't see it, but at least I can fight it._ Preparing herself physically, Tatsuki looked everywhere - left, right, up, below. The shadow had appeared to have no voice, but when it spoke it's deep voice made Tatsuki shiver.

"Human, what are you doing here?" questioned the shadow. '_Isn't that the Arisawa girl, Orihime's friend?'_ thought Renji. _She seems pretty scared. Can she even see me in my shinigami form?_ _She's pretty hot, too…_

"Excuse me? I'm hot? No, I am not - it's freezing out here! Now, show yourself, baka!" demanded Tatsuki of the shadow, unaware if the shadow had listened to her. Renji had just realized that he had spoken his thoughts out loud and was blushing furiously. He figured it would just be better to reveal himself instead of getting into more trouble.

"Alright, alright. Don't lose your socks… I'm going to let you in okay? My body is in Ichigo's room, so you have to come upstairs," explained Renji. He had not wanted to get back into his gigai, but this girl would have potentially socked him if he didn't come clean.

"I'm in a hurry, so go find your body - I'll stay in the living room," stated Tatsuki as she made her way in Ichigo's house; apparently there was no one home. _Strange. Usually Ichigo's sisters are here…_

"If you are wondering where everyone is then the answer is that they all left to watch something called a movie," replied Renji from the floor above, as if he had read her mind.

"Oh - have you found your body yet?" asked Tatsuki, scrunching her eyebrows together when she realized the question itself sounded stupid. The idea was silly, and she soon found herself giggling.

"Uh yeah, hold on - why are you laughing?" asked Renji, finally reappearing in the living room with his normal body; tight, black jeans and a plaid t-shirt hugged his frame. "Why are you staring at me like that, human?"

Renji's question would not have prevented the next thing from happening; Tatsuki's agape mouth went unnoticed by the owner because by this point her mind had doubled over and retched out all form of logical thinking - she was all instinct now. The transformation happened so quickly it almost gave her whiplash; the man - _this very sexy man_ - was the source of her displeasure. _Displeasure? No, nothing but that! He smells so delicious…_

The slight grin that was plastered on Tatsuki's face was growing wider by the second, and Renji found himself reciprocating the giggle she had started earlier. "What's with that grin, human? I know I don't look that good to eat…right? Uh, maybe I should go…" said Renji, while he backed up to go straight to Ichigo's room. The safest way out was getting out of this body and into his shinigami form - he could feel something bad coming on.

"Where do you think you are going, hmm?" said Tatsuki; she had made her way behind Renji, stopping him from further progressing up the stairs. "God, even closer you smell delightful. Who are you? What are you? … I wonder how you taste."

_How the hell did she make it behind me so quickly? What's wrong with this girl? She seemed so rational before - wait, did she just ask how I taste? _Renji's thoughts were quickly disregarded when he felt a warm hand slip underneath his shirt and snake around to his stomach. _Fuck!_

"What are you doing, girl?"

"Tsk, tsk, relax - my name is Arisawa Tatsuki. What's yours?" as she said this her hand creeped up higher and higher.

"Arisawa?…You are Ichigo's friend..what are you doing? Your hand.." the nervousness in Renji's voice couldn't have been anymore apparent. This girl, she was so bold to take control of the situation, yet Renji wasn't complaining.

"Yes, my hand, what about it? All I want to do is touch…among other things," Tatsuki licked her lips. "What's your name?"

"Re-Renji. I..I don't think that you should be doing that, Tatsuki," said Renji. He was pretty sure most human girls didn't do these things; Orihime definitely didn't and even though Rukia was a Shinigami, she didn't do this either. "It's not right."

"Oh? Right, you say. But _Renji_, I'm just curious. You see, I've been getting these feelings, no, these desires to want to taste something. Just now I have discovered that all I wanted to taste was someone - you," explained Tatsuki as innocently as a school girl would if she were in trouble. "I want to taste something in particular..."

If that last statement didn't have the potential to make Renji nosebleed, then the feathering trail Tatsuki's finger made around his nipple certainly did. _What does she mean? She wants to taste me? Oh Kami!_ _Her hand…it's so small._

Time had slowed down as Renji inhaled her scent, it was slowly consuming him and he was going to give in to this creature if he didn't stop this. Lifting his shirt and grabbing Tatsuki's hand as delicately as he could he said, "Tatsuki, stop. This is not right, and right now if you continue I swear I won't be able to control myself. Stop."

He swiftly turned around to face her, but what he met was an incoming fist.

_Shit! _Renji managed - barely - to force his head to the left; had he been in his shinigami form he would have quickly dodged it, but this gigai was excruciatingly slow in following his orders. Although he had moved to the left, he quickly found himself back in the same place because two hands had kept his legs firmly in place. Aware of Tatsuki no longer being in front of him, he feared for his life.

Renji could only feel what was going on near his lower region, and he was sure nothing good was to come of it. Quickly snapping his head downward he could only describe the scene with one word: _hot._ Tatsuki, with a grave face and her mouth slightly open, was rapidly pulling at the belt that fastened Renji's jeans to his hip. Her face was priceless and as she undid the belt and pulled down the zipper, she quickly stole a glance to Renji's face and smirked.

"I want to taste you, _Renji_," the purr that followed his name was one that made Renji shiver.

As if coming out of a trance, Renji immediately pushed Tatsuki's hands away from his boxers - she had been ready to pull them down - and grabbed the rim of his boxer in his fists. As a result of his forceful push, he had sent Tatsuki sprawled across the floor. If Renji hadn't noticed her short skirt before, he did now. The position she had landed on was a rather compromising one: her back was against the wall and her hands supported her on either side, her legs were bent and separated, making the skirt hitch up higher than usual. The thing that caught Renji's attention however wasn't the skirt, it was the red panties that were revealed to him due to his push. The image caused his member to jerk, and that small movement did not go unnoticed by Tatsuki.

Her tongue slid out of her mouth and tortuously moistened her lips. She propped herself up against the wall, to secure her position. She raised her right hand gracefully and chose her index finger and middle finger and she proceeded to lick them hungrily. Renji's knuckles turned white as he tugged on the boxer even harder - she was getting very hard to resist.

After she had finished her action, she offered them to Renji who in turn attempted to move backward, but his lowered jeans made it difficult to move. If he moved even an inch, he was sure Tatsuki would not hesitate to pounce on him. Tatsuki took Renji's denial as gracefully as a queen. Her fingers would make Renji squirm, she was sure of it. Tatsuki sighed when she placed her wet fingers on her panties, moving them slowly up and down. Mews of pleasure escaped her mouth and Renji grunted from his distance.

_So. fucking. hot._ Renji's thoughts could no longer be streamed into sentences, Tatsuki had made sure he was no longer in control of himself. _Damn, I don't think I can take much longer._ His member was forming a tent through his boxers and the noises that were escaping her sweet mouth weren't helping the situation.

Tatsuki, not satisfied with Renji's reaction, decided to take it a step further. She slid her fingers underneath her panties and touched herself, all of a sudden feeling a new form of adrenaline enter her system as she closed her eyes shut. Her mews were replaced with moans and she couldn't resist it when she moaned Renji's name.

_Oh fuck! She just moaned my name…shit!_ Her actions were pushing Renji's limit and his legs were giving in; he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to get away or he would take her then and there.

Tatsuki heard a shuffle of feet and a loud groan - her fingers suddenly stopped moving. She opened her eyes and scanned the area in front of her; what she found made her laugh. Renji, in an attempt to get away, had tripped over his jeans and was now laying on the floor. He quickly made to reach his pants, but Tatsuki was quicker - much quicker. She had somehow made it to Renji and was now straddling him, pinning his arms on the floor.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go - without one taste? Hmm, Renji?" slurred Tatsuki; her lust had made her vision hazy and her thoughts were barely coherent anymore. Coming out of her state, she started to move her hips against Renji and she found a pleasant surprise. "Oh! You are already up! I thought I was going to help you there…" her slight pout made Renji quiver and inhale deeply. Wrong mistake. Her scent was even more prevalent, in fact, her right hand was now currently wrapped around his left arm. His lungs filled with her aroma and he swore he could taste her in his mouth. His eyes closed tightly, still attempting to fight his current state.

Tatsuki grinded harder against Renji's hard member, and was pleased when she heard Renji's failed attempt at suppressing a deep groan.

"Oh fuck yeah, Renji, fuck. You want this as much as I do, just admit it," whispered Tatsuki in Renji's ear. Her tongue darted out of its cavern and left a tantalizing trail of saliva on his earlobe. "I want to taste you. I will taste you."

"No, get off me. Get off me, Tatsuki. You -" his sentence was cut short when he felt her hand wrap itself around his stiff member. "_Ahh…_" he replied to her action. He couldn't stop his own body, and to add to his annoyance his hips jerked upward into her hand wanting her to touch him even more.

"Mmm, Renji, see? You do want me," said Tatsuki. Although she had released his hand, she was sure that Renji wouldn't make any move to stop her - not this time. She hoisted herself from his 'tent' and moved so that her she could easily view her target. A breath of awe left her and before she could think twice, she was pulling the boxers down.

"Tatsu…ki," moaned Renji as he felt her tongue run down his shaft. _I couldn't have been able to stop her,_ he kept repeating to himself. She was now greedily sucking his shaft, alternating between slowly licking the head of his member and then, at blinding speed, sucking him for all he was worth. _Oh Kami! She is so good, so hot…_

The sounds that emanated between them both could have made a nun blush, but that didn't stop them. They kept going at it as if they were bunnies. Tatsuki made popping noises as she continuously pumped her head up and down Renji's member; she never wanted to stop, never wanted to stop tasting him.

Coming for air, Tatsuki said, "You taste so good, Renji! I don't ever want to stop tasting you," and she faithfully continued her task at hand.

"Tatsuki, I…don't want you to stop," agreed Renji, panting. Her ministrations were driving him to the point of insanity and he felt he was going to explode soon.

"Tatsuki…I…I-" and before he could finish his sentence he had let loose his liquid. Tatsuki, surprised by the sudden spurt of creamy-liquid in her mouth, she immediately started lapping it and swallowing. Renji, still breathing heavily, said, "You don't have to swallow it…you don't have to…"

"I want to, Renji," replied Tatsuki, first stealing a glance to his face and immediately going back to licking his member. Although he had lost the stiffness, Tatsuki was adamant in making him hard again. Renji, realizing what she was going to do, quickly moved his hands to his member and pried her tiny hands from him.

"No, Tatsuki, not again," said Renji, gaining a cute pout and glare from Tatsuki. He giggled at her face, and brought her to lay down next to him. As the moment passed, he sighed and turned his head to look at Tatsuki, who, surprisingly, was staring back at him.

"Tatsuki, I don't know what made you like this, but it's not okay. You told me that you were having urges or desires and that they were because of me…I don't know what to tell you, but they aren't normal. This can't…this can't happen again," finished Renji. He had averted his eyes while he had been speaking, but was eager now to hear her voice.

"Renji," started Tatsuki, placing a hand on his chest and climbing on top of him. "What I just did, I didn't mean to do - it was pure instinct. But I liked it. I liked it a lot, and I can't deny that fact. Even now, I want to taste you again…"

Renji's eyes went back to her face and his lips parted; he wanted to kiss this woman before him, passionately and forever. He pushed himself up and bent his legs so that she was comfortably resting her back on his legs. His hand cupped her chin and he slowly inclined his head to reach her lips.

Her mouth against his was soft and warm, a feeling Renji much enjoyed. _I could get used to this_, thought Renji.

"Mmm, maybe we could have round two in my apartment?" smirked Tatsuki as she wiggled her eyebrows. She had finally found the source of her "displeasure," and it had turned out to be more than what she had expected. The man before her was going to be her undoing - she was sure of it.

* * *

**Whadya think? Continue or no continue? Why you no review? Please review :o**

**-Seliel**


End file.
